


In Which Dave Discovers Ear Fins are a Thing

by thealmightyshoe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Because I can, Dave is a stalker, Eridan is a brat, FTM Dave, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyshoe/pseuds/thealmightyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello valued readers here is a thing. It may be multi chapters depending on how this gets rated so if you want more chapters please leave kudos and comment they are the source of my epic writing powers. I may add fan art if this gets popular so there's incentive to leave kudos????</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dave Discovers Ear Fins are a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Sighs writing the actual NSFW part is really giving me a hard time so kind of makeouts till I figure this shit out.

Dave was focused in on the music blaring from his headphones when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, turning around to give whoever this asshole thought they were a piece of his mind until he was facing Eridan himself. He hadn’t met him directly, he’d seen him around but Rose had warned him that he was a real piece of work. “Eridan Ampora, pleased to make your acquaintance,” He held out a hand, and after a few moments of confusion Dave realized trolls actually did handshakes. Cool. “I presume you’re the Dave human, or whatever. There’s too many of you fuckers runnin round this meteor.” Dave gave a quick snort, deciding that he would humor him for a couple moments as he gave a high-five to his outstretched hand. Eridan obviously didn’t find it as funny as Dave did; he rolled his eyes with a disgusted curl to his mouth. 

“I am the Dave human, since you so nicely asked. What god or celestial figure am I to thank for your presence in my humble abode? Well, the common room. Whatever you trolls call it.” He leaned back in his chair, spread out in a way he knew extruded confidence, matching Eridan’s ego. It gained a huff from the boy, his ears quirking down involuntarily. Before he could start Dave was already up, examining one of his ear fins. “That was simultaneously creepy and fucking cool, do it again.” Eridan jumped, letting out a small squeak and flushing before swatting him away. “What the ever-loving fuck are you doin, that’s fuckin sensitive, ‘yunno? A fella may think you’re comin on to me here.” Dave rolled his eyes, probably masked by his shades but when did he care. He brushed a finger along the ridge of cartilage breaking up the tough piece of skin, earning a small shiver from Eridan. When Dave fell back in his chair he saw Eridan’s face was entirely purple and he was stuttering softly. “What, did I give you an alien boner from touching your ear fin… Thing.” He chuckled at his quickly spreading blush, painting his ears a soft purple as well. “Oh my god, that’s too fucking precious. Your ears flush too? Wait; don’t answer that. Oh man, I should send a picture to Rose, she may even giggle, but you’d probably break my phone with your magic bullshit wand after you stop tripping over yourself.” His laughter stopped when he found himself pinned to the chair, and for a moment a look of surprise passed over his usually passive face. “You think that’s fuckin funny? Do ye?” Dave gave him his best deadpan, now unfazed by his sudden rage and reaching up to stroke an ear fin. “Dude, calm the fuck down, you’re less lame hipster and more psychotic fishy right now.” This did seem to calm him a bit, squirming a bit first as his anger tried to win out. Dave kept running his fingertips over the ridges of his ear, more out of curiosity now. He only paused when Eridan’s breathing became a bit ragged, exhales turning into small whines. 

His face was beginning to colour, realizing how bad he had actually fucked himself over. “Uh, are you like… actually getting off on this?” Dave tried to cover his sudden his sudden nervousness with a half-hearted laugh. A brief nod told him what he already knew, and he gulped, tying to decide if he was okay with this. He made up his mind when Eridan started to bolt, grabbing him and pulling him back. “Okay, okay, that’s kind of weird but I’ve seen all sorts of weird, so…” Eridan was trying to read his expression behind what he decided were really dumb shades, clearing his throat before speaking. “Uh, since you’re showin some real red flirtations here I’m gonna give you the time a day, consider yourself lucky.” Dave was not having his bullshit, pulling him down onto his lap so Eridan was facing him. The aforementioned boy flushed, deciding that looking anywhere but at him was suddenly interesting. He chuckles softly before returning his attention to his ear fin, less chaste than his previous actions. Eridan lets out a breathy sigh, though he flushes a bit when he’s not sure to put his hands. Dave takes pity on him and grabs his hands, placing them on his shoulders. His face lights up again, the tops of his ears beginning to colour again. 

“Uh, any other fishy anatomy I should know about? Not that the ears aren’t cool.” Dave muses as he brushes his finger along it, just barely making contact. After he composes himself Eridan untangles the scarf from around his neck, folding it and dropping it to the floor. Dave opens his mouth to ask ‘why the scarf?’, but closed it when he saw the purple-tinged gills. Eridan’s back to staring into the distance and he runs a thumb along one, jerking it back when they flare suddenly. When Dave leans in to inspect them, he’s surprised by a puff of air softly wafting at his face. He laughs; stopping only when Eridan shoots him the dirtiest look he’s ever seen in his life, and he presses a tentative kiss to them to cut him off. It was quite successful; Eridan lets out a surprised gasp, curling into him instinctively. Dave’s a bit surprised but shrugs, settling him into the crook of his shoulder so he can press small kisses to his fin and let his hands work on his gills. He’s a bit hesitant, but when Eridan tells him to ‘get a fuckin move on’ he brushes the tips of his fingers along the exposed purple gills, causing Eridan to squirm and give a small moan, muffled by his shirt. After a few minutes of prodding, seeing which got the strongest reaction from him, he mumbles against his neck, “that it?” Eridan shoots him a dirty look, huffing a bit before grabbing his hand and placing it near the base of his horn. “Oh man, I always wondering what those were even for. Karkat never let me touch his little pathetic nubs, go figure.” Dave presses his fingers to the crook where it bent, not sure as to what exactly he’s doing. Eridan outright growls into his shoulder, pulling back to snatch his hand way and pulling it down to where his horn met his skin, brushing away hair away and having it fall in his face. Dave’s a bit surprised but goes along with it, rubbing his thumb at where Eridan had indicated oh so nicely. 

He isn’t quite prepared for the strange chittering sound he makes, his eyes fluttering closed. “Ooookay? I’m going to go along with the assumption that noise you just made was completely normal for you.” Eridan leans in and bites at his neck in retaliation, earning a small squeak from him. He feels a bit of blood begin to form over the cut, but ignores it to work at his horn, forgoing any delicacies just to spite him. A moan escapes him and he’s struggling to hold back the noises that are threatening to tumble over his lips, much to Dave’s distaste. He leans forward and presses his lips to his, making Eridan squirm closer and wrap his arms around him. Dave stands with his arms now around Eridan’s waist, grinning when he instinctively wraps his legs around him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doin? I demand you put me down this instant!” Eridan gripes, clinging to him like a second skin. “Not a chance, Prince Whines-a-Lot, we’re going to my room.” Not that Dave would ever tell, but he’d been looking forward to this. Rose’s descriptions of him had peaked his interest, and he had been watching him every once and a while from behind his shades, making mental notes on what made him tick. It may have been the obvious superiority complex or whatever Rose called it or his regal good looks that captured his attention, but he loved it. Plus, he was curious about troll biology-sea trolls to be more precise. The way Eridan pouted when he put him down on the bed made blood rush to his cheeks, and he realized this wasn’t purely curiosity.


End file.
